Dream
by Akemi Fan
Summary: Shinichi terduduk lemah melihat Shiho yang tak sadarkan diri bersimbah darah. "Aku menyukai mu Shiho" Bad Summari-please RnR


"Shiho jaga dirimu baik baik"

"Tidak jangan tinggal kan aku kak"

"Selamat tinggal, mulai la hidup baru bersama orang yang kau cintai mu"

"Tunggu, jangan tinggal kan aku, Akemi Neechan!"

 **Srek**

Shiho terbangun dari tidurnya bulir bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya nafas nya tidak terartur. Shiho mengepal kan kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa belakangan ini dia selalu di hantui oleh kematian Akemi. Merasa lebih baik Shiho mengambil obat tidur di mejanya dan menelannya, tidak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tokyo Park Memorial.

Di tengah guyuran hujan seorang gadis terus berdiri membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya. Gadis it uterus menatap batu di depan nya.

Reast In Peace

Akemi Miyano

19xx-19xx

Itu yang tertulis di batu itu. Gadis itu adalah Shiho Miyano dan didepannya adalah makam Kakak nya.

Shiho mengepalkan kedua tangannya dia kembali mengingat masa lalu nya yang suram. Dan karena ulahnya Akemi harus pergi.

"Kakak" gumam Shiho, tanpa disadarinya air matanya keluar walau tidak terlihat karena hujan.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah payung sudah berada di atas kepalanya menghalangi hujan menimpa dirinya lebih lama.

"Kau bisa sakit"ucap Shinichi yang datang tiba tiba.

Shiho tetap saja tidak bergeming dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Akemi, Miyano" ucap Shinichi berusaha membujuk Shiho.

"Kenapa kenapa harus Akemi kenapa bukan aku" gumam Shiho yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisannya dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Miyano" gumam Shinichi pelan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shiho Pov

'Dimana aku?' pikir ku melihat sekeliling. Suasana ini sungguh asing bagi ku.

"Shiho" panggil seseorang.

Suara itu, aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara Kakak.

"Akemi Neechan" panggil ku.

"Aku di sini Shiho"ucap Akemi yang berada di depan Shiho.

"Neechan jangan tinggal akan aku" ucap ku menggenggam erat tangan Akemi.

"Tempat ku bukan di sini Shiho, kau tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi sekarang" ucap Akemi.

"Neechan bohong, aku selalu sendiri"ucap ku.

"Tidak lagi" ucap Akemi diiringi senyuman nya.

Tunggu aku merasa ada seseorang disamping ku selain Akemi tapi siapa itu.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati Shinichi tertidur di sampingku.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi'pikir ku.

Aku tersenyum melihat Shinichi yang tertidur, perlahan tanganku menyentuh rambut hitamnya. Entah mengapa aku ingin lebih lama lagi seperti ini.

Shinichi terbangun karena tanganku.

"Enggh, kapan kau bangun Miyano?" Tanya Shinichi yang masih mengucek matanya.

"Baru saja, lebih baik kau pulang Kudo kun" ucap Ku.

"Tidak bisa, professor menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Kau pingsan selama satu hari penuh" ucap Shinichi

Aku menaikkan alis ku. Bagaimana bisa seorang MIyano Shiho dapat pingsan hanya karena hujan.

"Aku akan keluar membeli makanan, tunggulah di sini" ucap Shinichi berlalu keluar.

"Hmm" ucap ku sekenanya.

Normal Pov

Tidak butuh waktu lama Sinichi sudah kembali membawa dua mangkuk Sup Miso yang entah di dapatkan nya dari mana.

"Cepat sekali" ucap Shiho menutup majalah yang dibacanya.

"Ran membawanya untukku tadi sore"ucap Shinichi meletakkan Sup itu di meja.

"Owh" entah mengapa mendengar nama Ran hati ku terasa sakit.

"Buka mulut mu" ucap Shinichi menyodorkan sesendok sup miso ke wajahku.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kudo kun" ucap Shiho mengambil mangkuk sup yang dipegang oleh Shinichi namun naas mangkuk itu terjatuh.

"Aww, panas" ringis Shiho melompat dari kasur dan sekali lagi dia terjatuh. "Aww"

Shinichi hanya menggeleng melihat Shiho terjatuh, dia ingin tertawa namun tidak jadi.

"Sudah kubilang biar saja aku yang menyuapi mu" ceramah Shinichi pada Shiho dan membantu nya berdiri.

"Huh, tapi aku tidak mau" dengus Shiho kesal.

"Apa kau mau ku jatuhkan kembali?"Ancam Shinichi.

Shiho yang tau bahwa dirinya tidak akan kuat berdiri jika di jatuhkan hanya diam kesal.

"Duduk manis di sini, dan aku akan membersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat" ucap Shinichi.

"Hmm" ucap Shiho sekenanya.

Ditempat lain seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tak lain adalah Mouri Ran sedang menekan bel di depannya.

"Di mana Shinichi?, apa dia lupa akan mengajakku ke tropical land hari ini" dengus Ran terus menekan bel melihat sang empunya rumah tidak kunjung keluar ia mengeluaarkan handphonenya dan menelpon Shinichi.

"Shinichi kamu di mana?" Tanya Ran to the point begitu telponnya dijawab.

"Ano aku dirumah Profesor aku harus menjaga Miyano . Lain kali saja kita ke tropical land ya ran. Jaa" jawab Shinichi dan langsung memutuskan telponnya.

"Tunggu Shinichi"ucap Ran namun telpon sudah dimatikan.

"Huh, Miyano katanya" dengus Ran melihat jendela kamar Shiho dan mendapati Shinichi sedang menyuapi Shiho.

'Shinichi'pikirnya dan beranjak pergi bergelimang air mata.

Kini Shinichi sedang menyuapi Shiho, meskipun dengan sedikit bujukan (lebih tepatnya paksaan -")

"Ayolah Miyano atau aku akan membakar semua barang bermerek mu" ucap Shinichi tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah aku kalah Kudo kun" ujar Shiho menyerah.

"Hee itu lebih baik, buka mulut mu" ucap Shinichi menyodorkan sesendok sup miso.

Shiho hanya bisa pasrah memnuka mulutnya.

"Oh ya Miyano, kau mimpi apa? Semalaman ka uterus mengigau" Tanya Shinichi mengaduk Sup di tangannya.

"Itu…"


End file.
